Falling Slowly
Falling Slowly is the twenty-first episode of The Originals: The Big Easy and the 21st episode overall. Summary Kol saves Josh after the newbie vampire comes under attack by some anarchist Night-walkers. Klaus and Genevieve reconnect in the worst possible manner. Elijah resolves to help Celina with a serious problem. Davina puts the final nail in the coffin for Kieran. Markos makes his power known to the brothers. Kieran makes a play against the Mikaelsons. The siblings are on edge after learning a formidable adversary they thought died centuries ago is alive and well. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (flashbacks) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire/The Shachath * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * with Sebastian Roche as Mikael (flashbacks) * and Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux Special Guest Stars * Nina Dobrev as Tatia (flashback, uncredited) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (flashback, uncredited) Recurring Cast * Alice Evans/Leven Rambin/Hayley McCarthy as Esther * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston * Nishi Munshi as Gia * Hal Ozsan as Julien Hudson * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Cassidy Freeman as Sage (flashback) * Rebecca Mader as Susanna Delacroix/Dahlia * Stacey Farber as Stacy Labonair * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Kristin Erickson/Megan Weckwerth as Dahlia (flashback) * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback) * Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson (flashback) Episode TEASER Caption: Norway, 951 A.D. A young BLONDE (7) cries out in pain. She lies prone on the ground, a small branch protruding from her lower abdomen, weeping. An older RAVEN-HAIRED CHILD (11) comes to her aid. GIRL: Sister! My gods, Esther, what have you done? YOUNG ESTHER: I was playing, practicing with one of father’s daggers. I am sorry, Dahlia. YOUNG DAHLIA: Do not apologize to me, sister. The limb must have already been loose. YOUNG ESTHER: You think so? YOUNG DAHLIA: It is the only explanation… It must be removed. YOUNG ESTHER: Will I die? YOUNG DAHLIA: No. You shall not. But it must be removed. I shall get Father to help. She turns and, unseen by Esther, SMILES wickedly. ‘Perfect,’ the smile says. She hides a clenched fist as she runs. INT. HUT- MORNING A teenage ESTHER plops down beside DAHLIA, shaking her elder sister awake. Dahlia mumbles something incoherent. ESTHER: Dahlia, wake up. Please. I have something important to tell you. DAHLIA: About Mikael? Esther is beaming as she says the following: ESTHER: He kissed me today, after he returned from a hunt. He said he loved me, Dahlia, and asked for my hand. He has already spoken to Father. DAHLIA: Father’s health is declining rapidly, he knows not what he is saying. You hardly know the man! ESTHER: He is a good, strong man, with a giant heart. He shall make a good father. DAHLIA: Of that I have no doubt, but I do request that you wait. ESTHER: But why? DAHLIA: Honestly, you are reckless and impulsive. It shall be your downfall one day, I assure it. ESTHER: Then I shall say he may court me for a while. Marriage must wait. A year or so? DAHLIA: Yes. Esther departs, smiling from ear to ear. DAHLIA (to herself): It seems I have inherited Father’s illness. Mikael is of too open a heart. Were any of their offspring to die, he would indeed distance himself from Esther. That much I have seen when his own sister and that sister’s child perished. He withdrew from all others for so long. I have no notions of him coming to me, but I could use that flaw to my advantage down this long road. Esther will surely come to me when she discovers that childhood “accident” made her barren. Let us hope I survive that long. END TEASER ACT I FADE IN: INT. NURSERY KLAUS tears up the baby’s crib in rage. ELIJAH grasps his shoulder. Klaus pushes him away. KLAUS: Not. Again. ELIJAH: We shall find her. KLAUS: Mikael has taken her! Explain to me how we hope to find her before he kills her! Rebekah is in Romania, terrified of this Markos. Kol is manic and almost beyond reason. Genevieve is incapacitated. My goody-two-shoes father is back in the great beyond. The Crescent wolves are all dead, their bloodline extinguished. Hayley does not even exist anymore, and in her place is the very human daughter of an exceedingly ineffectual politician! Again, I ask, how can we find her? KIERAN enters, confident. He stares Klaus down. ELIJAH: Father. Leave. KIERAN: I may have a solution. ELIJAH: You tried to kill Niklaus. We have no interest in anything you have to say. KIERAN: Davina is dead. The Shachath is here. Because of it, my psychosis manifested again, but I cannot say that I regret my actions against Klaus. The creature may be the personification of primordial magic, but it can only hold sway over you as long as it has an advantage over you. I left a gift for you downstairs. INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAY THE SHACHATH is chained to the ground, struggling to stand. KIERAN: Do not bother standing. Dark objects can even hold something as foul as you. KLAUS: About time we crossed paths again, monster. THE SHACHATH: You going to torture me, Niklaus? You don’t even know how to hurt me. ELIJAH: Oh, trust me when I say he will discover an avenue to do so, and I for one will be quite satisfied by it. KIERAN: You see, Shachath, I discovered something: you are under the employ of Markos. THE SHACHATH I am under no one’s employ! KIERAN: Ah, but you are. I did some digging last evening after I discovered Davina’s corpse remained in the City of the Dead. He ensured that you were brought out of whatever netherworld you were imprisoned in so that he may use you for whatever nefarious machinations he has for this city and its inhabitants. You believed you could use my hatred of Klaus to, what, kill him? A gross overestimation of my ability to hold a grudge. ELIJAH: You chose an insufficient puppet, I am afraid. Myself, however… He snaps Klaus’ neck and throws Kieran across the room. The Shachath smiles at him. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT Caption: 1002 AD Rebekah and a very hunky villager grind against each other on the ground. Klaus and Elijah watch from behind a tree. The man then throws Rebekah away from him, and her brothers rush to her aid. The man begins screaming and we hear bones breaking. Mikael rushes onto the scene and decapitates the villager. Rebekah screams at him. Their father turns to them. MIKAEL: What were you thinking?!? Niklaus, did you organize this to spite me somehow? NIKLAUS: No. MIKAEL: Rebekah? You and this… dog? REBEKAH: Father, I- MIKAEL: Silence. He stalks away, his eyes never leaving his daughter. INT. SHIPPING CRATE- DAY Markos pushes Genevieve against the bottom of the crate. Both are stark naked. He thrusts several times and she cries out, in the throes of passion. He finishes and she moves out from under him, wrapping herself in a coat. GENEVIEVE (laughing): Good form… for a man over two millennia old. MARKOS: You would be safer here. Stay with me. GENEVIEVE: What? MARKOS: The memory spell I taught you, it is wearing thin. The Mikaelsons will kill you the first chance they get once it fades. GENEVIEVE: I can handle them, Markos. Don’t worry about me. I have been watching them, like you said, and they do not pose an immediate threat to you. I doubt they are fully aware of your endgame at all. MARKOS: Then we must keep it that way. GENEVIEVE: I find it odd that you won’t even tell your followers what your goals are. MARKOS: The less people who know, the better. GENEVIEVE: I must return, before they expect anything. She leaves in a puff of smoke. MARKOS (smirks): Someone has been watching Into The Woods. INT. THE ABATTOIR- DAY FINN stumbles into the courtyard. Gen runs up to him, catching him as he falls. Klaus jumps into the courtyard from the second floor. GENEVIEVE: Klaus, he needs medical attention. KLAUS: You know who this is? GENEVIEVE: A wounded individual who needs my help. KLAUS: This is Finn, our petulant brother who tried to help our mother kill us all. GENEVIEVE: He is still your family! KLAUS: Leave him. GENEVIEVE: No. Besides, Esther is dead now. You’ve nothing to fear. KLAUS: I said- Gen blasts him across the courtyard and vanishes with Finn. Something dawns on Klaus. KLAUS: No… INT. GENEVIEVE’S ROOM- NEXT Gen lays Finn on the bed and opens his shirt. The man is bleeding from his chest. GENEVIEVE: What happened? FINN: Kol happened. What is your name again? GENEVIEVE: Genevieve Thorne. FINN: Ah, yes, my bastard brother’s concubine. You know, in my travels these last few weeks, I met a woman who reminds me much of you. She was a lawyer in a big city, quite like New York or Chicago. She had a thing for the local bad boys, as I see that you do. She also had an air of deception about her, also similar to you. Miss Thorne, I am aware of the memory spell you have placed on Niklaus and Elijah. GENEVIEVE: Excuse me? FINN: Don’t play coy with me. But don’t worry, I have no love for that monstrosity created by the hybrids. Who do you believe told Mikael of its survival the moment I discovered it myself? That abomination must not be allowed to live. GENEVIEVE: You sold out an innocent baby to protect yourself from… who, pray tell? FINN: My wicked aunt. She placed a curse on my parents’ bloodline when I and my sister were very young. GENEVIEVE: Rebekah? FINN: Rebekah is the youngest of our ilk. I speak of the eldest of us: Freya. Mikael and Esther’s firstborn. My aunt Dahlia used her darkest magic to allow our mother to conceive, but as for anything that breaks the laws of nature, there is always a price. Dahlia’s requisite price was my beloved Freya. For the majority of my formative years and most of my adulthood prior to the curse of vampirism consuming my soul, I attempted to locate Freya. Scouts, spells, ventures to the Old World myself. All were in vain. But I ever stopped searching, I never stopped hoping against hope that Freya had survived her abduction. And that, witch, is why my siblings allowed me to remain in a coffin for over nine centuries. They believed me mad, in addition to “judgmental and boring,” as you doubtless have heard from Niklaus and Elijah. I am no monster, Genevieve Thorne, I am a brother endlessly trying to unify the only pure portion of my family that still remains. GENEVIEVE: You sold out a baby to save your own hide! Do not attempt to make me sympathize with you! You are hypocritical, arrogant, and- and cruel! But you are also my patient. She presses gauze to his chest wound. FINN: They would not care if I died, but they would care considerably if your deception was revealed to them. So, do you let me die and violate your code of ethics, or do you let me live and risk exposing your multitudinous lies? INT. ABATTOIR- DAY Elijah reads Esther’s grimoire and stops on a memory spell. He eyes it suspiciously. His eyes dart up to Genevieve’s room. Christabella watches him from the shadows. INT. CHRISTABELLA’S ROOM- DAY Kol jiggles the handle. The door does not budge. Markos appears behind the vampire. MARKOS: The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over again and expecting the same result. KOL: Says the witch trying to kill his own kind. I overheard from Hudson that your master plan involves another full moon. MARKOS: A blood moon, in point of fact. KOL: Care to explain yourself, mate? MARKOS: Why do you think I am here? I am not your enemy, Kol Mikaelson, nor are my followers. KOL: You’ll find I have a hard time believing someone who manipulated Esther’s sacrifice for his own ends. MARKOS: You know what a monster Esther is, and you still love her? KOL: Esther was an abomination, yes, but at the end of the day she still gave me life. But back to the real reason you are here. MARKOS: Yes, I do need the blood moon for a huge spectacle. Yes, I am in control of the Shachath. Yes, I wish Niklaus dead. I need his… attributes. In truth, I wouldn’t mind it if the lot of them perished. Knowing their neglect of you, I would surmise that you want the same. Join me, Kol. I will make sure that the fallout of my grand design does not touch you. You are a great man in your own right, and having you as an ally would be an honor. KOL: Spare me your flattering platitudes, witch. You are insane if you are doing what I believe you are doing. Evil is not a toy. Markos smirks, then savagely beats Kol into submission. Kol fights back, but he is outmatched. MARKOS: You are weak, son of Mikael. Your blood deprivation is showing. He connects his knee to Kol’s face and vanishes. Kol staggers to his feet and bangs on the door. Still nothing. INT. ST. ANNE’S- SANCTUARY- DAY The WOS levitates above the communion table. Kieran is roused from his meditative state. KIERAN: What in the name of- The Shachath’s hypnotic voice emanates from the dark object. THE SHACHATH (voice): I know who killed your niece, Father O’Connell. KIERAN: Cami? THE SHACHATH (voice): Niklaus, with Elijah’s blessing. Niklaus hired a man to kill your precious Camille. She knew about the survival of his daughter with the mutt, and he could not have that. KIERAN: Yes… THE SHACHATH: Kill them, Kieran, kill them all. I can help you find the others. The WOS flies into Kieran’s grasp. KIERAN: Yes… I shall end their wretched existence once and for all, and I shall make it truly memorable. He sets out to do just this. INT. ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAY Elijah punches the Shachath, but his hand phases through the monster. It smiles up at him. Klaus strolls up behind the creature. THE SHACHATH: Hello, Niklaus. I was just informing Elijah of your many deceptions of late. KLAUS (sarcastically): Surely, he believed them. ELIJAH: He was filling me in on his dealings with Father Kieran, the poor soul. I told this abomination that it chose a truly unfit lackey if it wished to procure your head. Myself, however… He kicks an unsuspecting Klaus across the courtyard. Klaus speeds back to him and punches him. The brothers fight. Eventually, Klaus gets Elijah in a chokehold. Elijah struggles, but Klaus snaps his neck. The hybrid stares hatefully at the Shachath. It smiles at him. END ACT I ACT II FADE IN: INT. HUT- DAY Esther weaves as Rebekah enters. Her face is blotchy from crying. REBEKAH: Mother… ESTHER: My sweet Rebekah, what is wrong? REBEKAH: The villager that father killed. I carry his child. She hugs Esther tightly. Esther’s eyes fill with fear as she comforts her daughter. INT. NURSERY- DAY Klaus stares at the broken crib, sitting among the destroyed room as CELINA enters. His voice is hollow, and his eyes brim with tears. KLAUS: Why are you here? I thought you’d be gone by now, cavorting about with Elijah and his protégée as they attempt to solve some political puzzle in which we want no part? CELINA: Elijah has agreed to help, yes. Gia was shot with a wooden bullet for her efforts. I still see her sometimes, in my dreams. Hayley. Klaus turns to her. KLAUS: What? How? CELINA: Genevieve’s spell, I suppose. It’s okay, I’ve forgiven her… because now I can help you get Angelique back. KLAUS: You would do that? For people you barely know? CELINA: Least I could do. I’m big on keeping families together. KLAUS: I appreciate the gesture, but- CELINA: But nothing! Your child is important to the survival of my father as well as he stability of this community. KLAUS: Excuse me? You make her out to be some gender-flipped Jesus! CELINA: I am gifted with clairvoyance. To the supernatural, perhaps she is. She is the perfect union of the three terrestrial supernatural races. I imagine that the more… extra-dimensional creatures see her as a threat… especially Dahlia. I cannot allow that. And so I shall help you recover her. KLAUS: Has… Hayley told you where she is? CELINA: No. She appears to me in flashes, but the beautiful thing about being a hybrid of your bloodline is a psychic connection to those you yourself have sired. KLAUS: But I cannot perceive where she is. CELINA: Mikael must have employed a powerful witch to cloak the baby and himself. I imagine she will be hard to find- for the living. KLAUS: Thank you, Miss Kingston. Celina smiles politely and leaves. Klaus stares ahead. KLAUS: Dahlia… I know that name… INT. GENEVIEVE’S BEDROOM- DAY Finn lies prone on the bed as Klaus bursts inside. FINN: Come to finish me off, Niklaus? KLAUS: Dahlia. You mentioned her in connection to a curse before I locked you back in your box and later killed you. Tell me more. FINN: What do you know of Dahlia? KLAUS: I am aware that Celina Kingston believes her to be a threat to Angelique. FINN: You’re surprised that she would factor into this? She’s a witch, and she cast a curse. Curses are rarely empty, idle threats, brother. You better than anyone should know that. KLAUS: Tell me of her. FINN: I know she was powerful enough to rewrite our mother’s biology. And I know that she is here, though I know not where. KLAUS: You lie. FINN: Have I ever? This assertion scares Klaus, who physically backs away from his brother. INT. SAFEHOUSE- DAY Elijah stands alone, as GIA enters. GIA: Any reason why we’re here? ELIJAH: It was a place I often envisioned taking my niece in the case of an emergency, prior to the decision to leave her with our sister… and then both returned… and now both are gone again, separately. I suppose I simply required a bit of alone time to ruminate on such affairs. GIA: Elijah, with Marcel dead, the quarter needs a leader! Someone strong and capable! ELIJAH: Perhaps you missed the part where I disbanded the Faction, imposed my family’s rule once more? GIA: That’s a dictatorship! ELIJAH: It is necessary. GIA: How can you say that? ELIJAH: Because it is true. We will continue your training here, and we will also acquiesce to Miss Kingston’s request… in time. First things first, we must find my niece. Come. He leads her over to a computer. ELIJAH: Rebekah had the bright idea of giving the baby a kind of magical tracking device when she was taken away. This computer is somehow linked to that magic. If she is alive, all we must do is use this. I need you to give it the old college try. GIA: I make no promises. She splays her fingers over the keyboard and the monitor comes to life. ELIJAH: Think of her name. GIA: I don’t know it. ELIJAH: Angelique Victoria Mikaelson. Hope to her father. GIA: ‘Angelique Victoria Mikaelson.’ COMPUTER: No results found. GIA: ‘Angelique Victoria Mikaelson!’ COMPUTER: No results found. In a rage, Elijah throws the computer to the ground and kicks it across the room. Gia stumbles back, aghast. ELIJAH: Forgive me. My mother did something to me a while back. I find that my conduct since then has been less than admirable. INT. DAHLIA’S HOUSE- MORNING An adult, and very pregnant, Esther stumbles inside. Dahlia supports her. ESTHER: It’s coming, sister. DAHLIA: Charming… ESTHER: I did not wish to do this alone, so- DAHLIA: You came to me? Esther, I have no experience with this. ESTHER: Please! DAHLIA: All right. INT. DAHLIA’S HOUSE- LATER Outside, the moon has risen. Esther is ready to deliver. She grips a post for support, groaning. She starts pushing. ESTHER: Nnngh… DAHLIA: Harder. ESTHER: Ugh… She digs her fingers into the post, shuddering and yelling. A piercing shriek, followed by the cry of a newborn. Dahlia catches it. DAHLIA: It is a girl. Esther glances at her, before she is again wracked with pain. DAHLIA: There is another… ESTHER: Oh… lovely. Soon, she begins bearing down, yelling. Grunting. Roaring, even. A son is born. DAHLIA: He is quite fair, sister. ESTHER: Finn… Freya and Finn. Esther smiles weakly. Dahlia does not take her eyes from little Freya. INT. MIKAELSON HUT- AFTERNOON Rebekah sits alone, shifting uncomfortably under her father’s stern gaze. Esther and Klaus watch in the background. REBEKAH: I swear, Father, nothing happened. MIKAEL: He was rather tenacious in his lust for you, Rebekah. Almost as if he were familiar with you in… that manner. ESTHER: Mikael, do not antagonize her. You have made your point simply by this demonstration. MIKAEL: Answer me, child. REBEKAH: Nothing happened, why do you not believe me? This seems to soften his heart. He leans in, whispering: MIKAEL: I have never said I do not. You are my favorite, Rebekah, and I could not bear anything to happen to you. He kisses her forehead and departs. Esther soon follows, head bowed. Henrik enters, cautious. KLAUS: She is curiously submissive, our mother. REBEKAH: It is her nature, brother. KLAUS: But still… He also leaves, without another word. Rebekah breaks down as Henrik comforts her. EXT. ROOFTOP- NIGHT Marcel stares at Christabella from across the river until their gazes meet. Marcel smiles, offering the ruler of the Quarter an unspoken challenge. CHRISTABELLA: If you dare… She smirks and vanishes. INT. CHRISTABELLA’S ROOM- EVENING The moon rises. Kol kicks down the door and speeds out into the: EXT. STREETS- NEXT A gang of nightwalkers is beating JOSH. He tries to fight back with limited success. Kol rolls his eyes. KOL: Poor baby vamp… He tears through the belligerents like wet paper, blood spewing every which way. Josh trembles. KOL: What’s your name, baby vamp? JOSH: Josh. You are you? KOL: Kol Mikaelson. The real one, not the pussified wimp in the witch’s body. Josh backs away. KOL: These lot were probably loyal to an old friend of mine. Bit of a bitch, she is. I understand that your sister was a bit of a belligerent against this family, and I thank you for your service in ridding us of her. JOSH (deeply hurt): Excuse me? She was shot through the heart with wooden bullets. KOL: But if you stay here, you will certainly perish. I may be a fan of chaos, but I am above meaningless casualties. (compelling him) Leave New Orleans. Do not think of this place or anyone in it ever again. Josh speeds away. KOL: Wooden bullets? Hunters… He grumbles a few curses under his breath and speeds away into the night. END ACT II ACT III INT. THE ABATTOIR- COURTYARD- NIGHT Kieran frees The Shachath. It vanishes with him. INT. SHIPPING CRATE- NIGHT Our witches are climaxing. Genevieve dismounts Markos. GENEVIEVE: Finn Mikaelson knows of the spell. MARKOS: I will handle them. Perhaps it is time for them to find out. You cannot expect to keep secrets from them for long. GENEVIEVE: “Handle” the Originals? You have had plenty of opportunity to do so, why wait until now? MARKOS: It appears that there is a third player in the game, and I needed you to draw them here. Which is why I had you plant Hayley Marshall into the Kingston girl. GENEVIEVE: You’re using me? MARKOS: For sex, yes, but you were keenly aware of that already and seemed to have no qualms seeing as you previously serviced Niklaus in the same way. GENEVIEVE: I am no common whore! You promised me protection from them! I was coerced into it, but need I remind you that I tried to kill their child? What the hell is your endgame? MARKOS: If I told you that, I would have to kill you. She chuckles. Markos does not. He’s not joking. She shuts up. MARKOS: If you want, tell them. Lift the spell. I’m sure Kol or Elijah will kill you sooner than Klaus, or perhaps the three of them will eviscerate you simultaneously. Either way, you have served your purpose. Genevieve slaps him and vanishes into a pillar of fire. MARKOS: You taught me well, my dear, and my own protégée reminds me of a less firm version of you. I need a bit of a recharge… He flexes, chuckles and dresses. He dials a number. MARKOS: Hello, Julien. Yes, it’s me. You’ve been asking about the endgame. Come by the docks tonight, I will tell you. He ends the call. INT. MIKAELSON HUT- NIGHT Esther pronounces some dark incantation. Mikael stands over an ill-at-ease TATIA, whose wrist cut is being mystically drained of blood. These rivers of blood fly into the air and disperse into wine goblets, dissolving into the liquid. ESTHER: We cannot lose any more. Mikael looks forlornly at Henrik’s mauled corpse. MIKAEL: Niklaus did this. ESTHER: Mikael, he is a boy, trying to distract Henrik from his sister’s anguish. He meant no harm. MIKAEL: It is still his fault. If he were stronger, he could have defended Henrik against the beasts. ESTHER: We cannot change the past, dear husband. MIKAEL: No, we cannot… EXT. FOREST- DAY Caption: Earlier That Day Rebekah has begun showing. She supervises Henrik, who is playing with some toy sculptures. Klaus creeps up to Henrik, playfully tickling him. Rebekah smiles. Kol clicks his tongue. KOL: I wish I were that close with Niklaus, or anyone. REBEKAH: Do not speak so forlornly, Kol. We love you. KOL: Who loves me? You, mother, and Elijah devote all your attention to Niklaus. Mikael dotes on you. And Finn… well, he is Finn. He is rather dull, broody. I don’t believe he cares for us at all. He dotes on mother too often. He is our eldest sibling, he should be taking care of us as well, shouldn’t he? Rebekah takes his hand and places it on her belly. Kol tries to jerk away, but she doesn’t let him. His eyes widen in amazement. REBEKAH: Your little niece or nephew loves you. Kol bends down, smiling at the unborn infant. He tenderly kisses his sister’s protruding belly, causing Bex to lovingly ruffle his hair and chuckle. REBEKAH: You will be a good uncle, Kol. At this moment, Finn strides up, roughly grabbing Rebekah’s arm. He shoves Kol to the ground, and Klaus too when the younger man challenges him. Henrik hides behind a tree as Finn drags Rebekah into the woods. HENRIK: Rebekah? Klaus kneels in front of the boy, cupping his face. KLAUS: I’m sure she will be okay, little brother. Finn is just a little moody lately, that is all. How would you like to see the men turn into beasts? HENRIK: Nik, that is forbidden! KLAUS: Then we shall be indiscreet about it. Kol brings him aside. KOL: Don’t let Henrik follow Finn, Niklaus. I will see what the matter is. KLAUS: I wouldn’t dream of it. Come along, Henrik. He walks the boy home. Kol rushes to the sound of pained yells. EXT. FOREST- LATER Kol hides behind a tree, witnessing a horrific sight. REBEKAH: Brother, what are you doing? FINN: The child is an abomination. Half man, half beast. It cannot live. REBEKAH: What are you talking about? FINN: There is a curse on this family. REBEKAH: You are insane! This is my child. FINN: I am sorry, my sister… He roughly shoves her to the ground and begins kicking her in the abdomen, tears threatening to spill over all the while. She screams and tries to get away. Kol covers his mouth, frozen in shock. INT. ABATTOIR- NIGHT Klaus paces as Genevieve enters. KLAUS: Where have you been?!? Genevieve waves her hand. Klaus shakes his head, as if awakening from a dream. EXT. FOUNDER’S HALL- DAY CAROLINE FORBES stands there in shock as Klaus kisses her. KLAUS: That wasn’t so bad, now was it? Caroline cannot respond. INT. CITY OF THE DEAD- DAY Gen watches as the harvest girls are killed. MONIQUE’S dead eyes stare at her. Marcel takes the baby and runs. Gen passes out. INT. ABATTOIR- SAME Klaus glares at Gen, incensed. He rushes forward, but Gen waves her hand and Klaus freezes in place. He struggles. GENEVIEVE: I’m sorry, Niklaus. I just wanted to live, as I explained to Hayley. You of all people must understand that. I apologize for allowing Mikael to take Angelique, and I will do what I can to retrieve her. KLAUS: You lying, manipulative- GENEVIEVE: Look at the pot calling the kettle black. ELIJAH (voice): And look at my long-term suspicions being proved correct. Gen turns as Elijah hits her over the head. Klaus relaxes. ELIJAH: Whatever her monstrous machinations, we need her if we are to defeat Markos. Klaus snarls down at her. Christabella grabs Elijah and throws him across the courtyard and runs Klaus through the gut with a piece of rebar. KLAUS: You again? I thought- CHRISTABELLA: You were wrong, Nik, as you often are. He is not your only problem. When you want to discuss solutions, find a witch known as the “old man”. ELIJAH: Why should we trust you? CHRISTABELLA: Because I know how to defeat him… and more importantly Dahlia. She speeds away. Her presence has disconcerted the brothers. INT. SHIPPING CRATE- DAY Markos extracts Julien’s heart. The witch’s eyes glow black, then red, then back to black. MARKOS: That’s more like it. INT. ABATTOIR- EVENING Caption: 1921 Seated, Christabella sips from a cup filled with blood. Its donor is strewn about the floor. Gore pervades the area. Several vampire bodyguards haul Marcel in front of her. CHRISTABELLA: Had enough yet? MARCEL: I have only just begun, sweetheart. He knocks the cup from her hands. CHRISTABELLA: I have almost six centuries on you, boy. MARCEL: I can take you. I have one thing you lack. CHRISTABELLA: And what is that? MARCEL: Conviction. He springs up, breaking free of the bodyguards and snapping their necks. Christabella smirks, standing. CHRISTABELLA: Give us the room, boys. The bodyguards leave. MARCEL: This isn’t your town, Marcoux. CHRISTABELLA: Nor is it yours, Gerard. It is the Mikaelsons’… or rather was. MARCEL: But they’re gone now, all thanks to their papa. CHRISTABELLA: And you would fight me for the remains? Need I remind you that he razed this city not two years before. You are a scavenger fighting over the scraps. MARCEL: Look who’s talking. CHRISTABELLA: I have nine centuries on you, little boy. MARCEL: Fight me, then, if you’re so strong. CHRISTABELLA: I will go easy on you. He throws a punch at her; she catches, spins and throws him over her shoulder. Tries to tackle her, but she moves and throws him against the ground. CHRISTABELLA: Had enough? MARCEL: I’ve only started. He tackles her against the wall, pinning her there. He unveils a stake from his jacket and raises it. She knees him in the groin and impales his chest with his own weapon. CHRISTABELLA: Oh, dear. Sounds like I’ve hit a lung. She kicks the offending object deeper inside for good measure. Marcel yells in pain. She leans closer. CHRISTABELLA: I’m sorry, what was that? ‘I was wrong. You are vastly superior?’ I thought so. Haha. Marcel grabs her by the neck and slams her into the wall before painstakingly removing the stake and impaling her with it. She goes down, growling up at him. MARCEL: I don’t want you dead, Chrissy. I want you to suffer, as I have suffered. The bodyguards return and haul her off. CHRISTABELLA: Mark my words, Marcellus, I will return. You think this is the end of it? You will beg for death when I am back!Have a witch put a barrier spell around the city, one that bars only Christabella from entering. She needs to know how it feels to be unable to return to the city she loves. INT. THE ABATTOIR- COURTYARD- PRESENT DAY Klaus and Elijah stand over Genevieve’s unconscious form. Flashes go by in their heads, symbolized by psychedelic, strobe-light-like explosions. Hayley dies. The Harvest Girls collect the baby. Klaus and Elijah yell at each other. Genevieve walks away from the baby. MONIQUE: You can’t do this! This is your duty, our duty, to our coven! GENEVIEVE: I don’t care, this is an innocent baby! MONIQUE: An abomination! Genevieve waves her hand. The girl’s neck swings violently to one side and she falls. The brothers snap out of it. ELIJAH: Regardless of her numerous deceptions, Markos seems to need her. She could be useful. Markos materializes from the shadows. KLAUS: Speak of the devil and he shall appear. MARKOS: Hello, Niklaus. Elijah. Elijah snarls at him. Markos chuckles wryly. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- DAY SUSANNA takes a beer from STACY. SUSANNA: Do you have a plan? STACY: Excuse me? SUSANNA: Your… She nods to the girl’s rounded abdomen. STACY: Oh! I’m too far along for an abortion, but I’m looking into a family in Nebraska. SUSANNA: Good for you. I’m in town on business. Celina slides in beside her. CELINA: Rather unsavory business, Miss Delacroix. Rumor has it you run a rather sizable drug trafficking empire rivaling that of the Correa family. SUSANNA (hesitant): Legal drugs, I assure you. CELINA: No need to be so skittish, you are in the company of a similar rebel. I won’t rat you out to daddy. Why are you in league with Markos? SUSANNA: He has promised me immunity from what is to come. I simply controlled the traffic allowing him entry. Bought off a few sailors and the like, and got a few new customers along the way. CELINA: Bullshit. Rachel Correa could have done all that herself. SUSANNA: Rachel Correa is blinded by an irrational need to avenge her bitch sister, who by the way no one misses. I have not associated with him outside of letting him slip into the city undetected. All I want is to be left out of this insanity. CELINA: Mmmhmm, then why are you still here? SUSANNA: Because I wanted to ensure your safety. CELINA: Why do you care? SUSANNA: It is complicated. She rises to go, but Celina catches her arm. CELINA: Tell me. Who are you? SUSANNA: Your mother. Celina’s arm drops and she stares at the older woman in amazement. Susanna hustles out. INT. THE ABATTOIR- DUSK Klaus rushes Markos, who effortlessly snaps his neck. Elijah does the same. Markos plunges his fist into the Original’s chest and slams Elijah into the ground, chanting. Kol appears, throwing Markos away like a rag doll. Elijah sputters, coughing. Kol helps him up. Markos breaks off a chair leg, ramming it through Kol’s chest and into Elijah. KOL: Who spat in your coffee, mate? MARKOS: Simply knocking the boastful Mikaelsons down a few pegs. Do not pursue me. I will turn you all into ash and grind your remains beneath my boot. He vanishes with Genevieve. END ACT III ACT IV FADE IN: INT. THE ABATTOIR- COURTYARD- SAME Klaus wakes up, with Elijah leaning against a corner, restraining himself. KOL: Well, that was a doozie. KLAUS: It seems we are not quite done yet. Kol starts desiccating and pitches forward, a silver dagger in his back. Kieran, his eyes black, stands behind the Original. ELIJAH: Father, calm yourself. KLAUS: Don’t waste your breath, brother, the homeowner is out of town at the moment. I assume I have the displeasure of addressing the creature known as the Shachath? KIERAN/SHACHATH: Perceptive. I like you. KLAUS: Don’t get too comfortable. With your place of origin destroyed, I imagine you’ll be sucked into oblivion once we deal with you. KIERAN/SHACHATH: Prideful like your father. It will be your downfall one day, Niklaus. You are not invincible. I am the personification of expression magic. I am literally capable of anything. But now that the cat is out of the bag, that I serve Markos, I feel free to tell you that you cannot win, for he serves one who is greater than he- and she is coming for all of you. This body holds a great rage against you. I cannot have that, can I? ELIJAH: Then why sick him on us? KIERAN/SHACHATH: It amused me. Truly, I mean you all no harm. I am simply the vanguard of his mistress. A messenger, really. And thus I shall bid you ado. I shall see you all in hell. Kieran convulses and he collapses. Elijah removes the dagger from Kol. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT Finn rips into a child’s neck, merciless and cruel. As he finishes feeding, he looks at the corpse. Horrified. Mikael looks from the corpse to him. Finn runs away in shame. INT. DAR AL-HEKMA- EVENING Caption: 1113 Finn busies himself with his studies. A young alabaster-skinned redhead joins him. They speak Arabic, subtitled below: SAGE: What’s that you are studying? FINN: Various things. Inner peace, primarily. The Mohammedans seem to appreciate it. SAGE: That they do. I am Sage. FINN: Finn. Finn Mikaelson. SAGE: You are rather tenacious. She playfully nudges him. EXT. SHOP- DUSK Susanna steps out of a witch’s shop and immediately begins convulsing like an epileptic. When she rights herself, she gazes into the window, at her reflection, as if for the first time. SUSANNA: Well, Markos… not the most ideal form you could have chosen but it will serve its purpose of anonymity. I shall return to my own body soon enough… and the Mikaelsons will rue the day they transitioned into the monstrosities they are. She waves her hand and a large gap, like a tear in wet paper, appears- through which PAPA TUNDE passes. PAPA TUNDE: About time. I was getting worried. They walks off, smiling wickedly. INT. KLAUS’ STUDY- NIGHT Klaus is painting what appears to be the city drenched in blood, with Markos (whose corpse is the centerpiece) being the “donor”. Elijah and Kol enter. KOL: Rather direct. Not your usual artistic style, brother. I suppose getting your ass handed- Klaus gives him a death glare. ELIJAH: I share our brother’s intrigue, Niklaus. KLAUS: Dinner. ELIJAH: I beg your pardon? KLAUS: We invite Markos to dinner tomorrow evening after the party. KOL: What party? KLAUS: The one the Mikaelson family is graciously throwing for presidential candidate Taylor Kingston. We simply tell him his daughter is here, and he will come running or send someone for her. That way we can get her out of our hair. ELIJAH: Do you not recall how she promised to aid in locating your daughter? KLAUS: Humans are fickle, and her heart is set on uncovering some conspiracy, which in all likelihood is fictional. I’ll get some positive publicity and get all my enemies in one place. Send the invite to Markos and his minions. Elijah is hesitant. KOL: Powerful enemy, small chance of success, and simultaneously a chance for vast amounts of mayhem? What are we waiting for? INT. ESTHER’S HOUSE- MORNING A young Esther, her belly slightly rounded with new maternity, begins chanting haphazardly. Nothing seems to be working until her head whips back and her eyes turn white. She sees: Klaus murdering the Brotherhood of the Five Klaus leaving the dagger inside of Finn Elijah killing Tatia Rebekah summoning Mikael with Genevieve’s aid Rebekah killing Genevieve Mikael destroying New Orleans in 1919 Finn’s death Kol’s death Klaus breaking the hybrid curse Elijah killing Trevor Elijah shoving his hand into Klaus’ chest Klaus daggering Elijah Kol killing random innocents in a bar Elijah killing werewolves Rebekah almost killing Elena several times Kol separating Sage from Finn’s coffin Kol helping to forge the dark objects Klaus killing Mikael And finally… Klaus suffocating Esther and ripping her heart out Esther SNAPS BACK TO REALITY. ESTHER: No… please no. I know one spell… soul preservation. A slingshot into the future the moment my own son murders me for what appears to be discernible reason. She begins casting it. EXT. GRAVE- NEXT- PRESENT Esther breaks free, crawling to the surface. She dusts herself off. Her body is now young, resembling her teenage self. EXT. SHIPYARD- NIGHT Susanna waltzes up to Markos, who is pleased to see her. They kiss. SUSANNA: This body is inefficient. MARKOS: Do not worry. I will soon correct that for you, once the blood moon rises. SUSANNA: There is no coming blood moon. MARKOS: I am manufacturing one for you. Just for you… Dahlia. A young BLONDE emerges and stands beside Markos. FREYA: That powerless whore's children won't know what hit them, Mother. END EPISODE Trivia * ANTAGONISTS: Markos, Christabella Marcoux * This is the first episode to feature all 9 members of the Original Family, 10 if one includes Dahlia by virtue of maternal connection. * Elijah makes his 50th appearance. * This episode features three concurrent (and incredibly relevant!) flashback stories: one centering on Rebekah, another on Marcel and Christabella, and the last on Esther and Dahlia. * First episode since The Battle of New Orleans in which Angelique does not appear. Revelations * Rebekah conceived a child with a local villager shortly before the siblings' transformation into vampires. Although not explicitly stated in dialogue, it can be inferred that the real reason Klaus kept Finn daggered for so long (and none of his siblings tried to release him) was his hand in Rebekah's miscarriage of that child. Since he deemed the hybrid baby an "abomination", it can be concluded that he shares Mikael's view that Klaus is also the same. * As children, Dahlia engineered an accident that caused Esther's infertility. Her supposed reason for taking Freya appears to be an attempt to combat a hereditary heart condition, though the means is unknown. * Markos is working for Dahlia, who is alive and in New Orleans. His sudden increase in power is her doing. Markos kills Julien Hudson to recharge his dwindling powers, implying the upgrade is not permanent. * Klaus learns of Dahlia's involvement in recent events, but not the way in which she factors in. This assertion greatly troubles him. * This episode confirms that Esther cast the immortality spell on her children in 1001 AD and is the first episode to give such a concrete timeline. * Esther used a blood spell to lace the wine with Tatia's blood the night of the transformation. * Genevieve lifts her memory spell over Klaus and Elijah. While Klaus is incensed by her deception, Elijah spares her and intends to use her as leverage against Markos. * Markos soundly defeats Klaus, Elijah, and Kol in the span of a few moments. This is enough to give even Elijah pause when Klaus becomes adamant to deal with him directly. * Kol and Rebekah's relationship is expounded upon: she was the first of her siblings that she informed of her pregnancy and Kol confided in her that he felt unwanted by even his own family. He looked forward to the birth of Rebekah's child. * Susanna tells Celina that she is Celina's biological mother. It is unknown if she is telling the truth. * Esther came to Dahlia when she went into labor with her first child. Dahlia helped deliver, and both of them were astonished to find she bore twins: Freya and Finn. Dahlia is actually the one who named Finn, which means "fair" in the sisters' native tongue. While newly pregnant with Freya and Finn, Esther attempts her first major spell. Instead of its (unknown) intended effect, it shows her all the awful things that her children will do as vampires. In response to this, she casts a spell on herself that will slingshot her soul into the present when Klaus kills her after discovering he is a hybrid. When she rises in the present day in NOLA, her body resembles its young adult self as "portrayed" by Leven Rambin. * At the end of the episode, Dahlia possesses Susanna. We learn more about the blood moon Julien mentioned in the previous episode, specifically that Markos is wanting to engineer is to be used as a springboard for the reconstitution of Dahlia's original body. * Additionally, we learn that not only is Freya Mikaelson alive, she is seemingly in service to Markos and Dahlia. Body Count * Julien Hudson Gallery Dzgfz.jpg 3X08-Ordinary-People-rebekah-26310325-479-319.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Flashback Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Arc: Origins Category:Complete episodes Category:Arc: Dahlia Category:Episodes set in New Orleans Category:Episodes set in December 2012 Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in the 10th Century Category:The Originals Episodes Category:Childbirth Episodes Category:Original Timeline Category:Pre-Convergence Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Originals episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes featuring all main characters